


When the Bottom Falls Out (I'll be here for you)

by crestfallencrusader



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Near the end at least, Panic Attacks, Spoilers for S3, cute boyfriends, possibly who knows with future tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallencrusader/pseuds/crestfallencrusader
Summary: The makings of a rough day start at the beginning and just compile over the course of the entire day. At least there are people there who care about him and want to make sure that he is okay. One of those people, may or may not be his boyfriend, he really isn't sure on the label but the day is just trying in general."How's he doing...?" "I think he is doing as good as well as we expect to be perfectly honest."





	When the Bottom Falls Out (I'll be here for you)

Drip. 

The water falls from the sink and splashes into the basin as Ryan stares at himself in the mirror. A false sense of calm and collection placed over him. He wanted to yell; he wanted to scream but all he could do was stare. Eyes lazily glancing over his curls that were still wet from the shower. Pink curls, forehead, eyebrows, green eyes staring back at him, dark circles under those eyes to sharp cheekbones and stubble over his chin. He takes a breath and lets it out, ducking his head along with his fingers curling over the edges of the sink. 

Drip.

It doesn’t register how long he has been standing there until Morpheus meows at him and wraps around his legs. He blinks out of the state that he was in then scrubs his hands over his face. The maine coon looks up at him before hopping on the toilet to boost himself up to the sink and push his head against Ryan’s chest. 

Drip.

A small, shaky laugh escapes from his mouth before he runs his fingers over Morpheus’ side and over his tail. Leaning down, he gently presses his head to the cats before pulling away. 

Drip.

With a soft grinding noise, the door of the bathroom is opened and the bedroom is in front of him. Audrey II snaps lazily at a nearby fly and his eyes are drawn to it. Without a thought, a piece of jerky is in his hands and its beings tossed at the plant which happily snaps it up, letting out a small purring noise once it was consumed. 

The bed sits in the corner and encourages him to go back and slip into the covers but that was also muted. 

Nothing seems to be real, until the soft fur brushes against his ankles again once more. He leans down and gently pets Morpheus once more before idly going to the closet, pulling out his go bag. 

Akmazian. 

A tortured noise leaves his mouth and somehow, he ended up bent in half like his appendix was rupturing, but not in reality since he got it removed rotations ago. The bag slipping out of his fingers harmlessly. It’s not like it hurt. Nothing hurt. Not anymore. A defense mechanism at most, all just muscle memory for when things did hurt, before the accident, curling up on the body to protect it from something that was inside of you. 

Just because the implant was there didn’t mean that the body didn’t stop reacting the way it once was. Suddenly, his knees went weak and he collapses to the floor, falling hard as his forehead presses against the floor. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs refused to cooperate, and another keening noise left his mouth. 

If he was in doctor mode, then he would be worried. His heart rate was up, his lungs weren’t working, and he was sure if his fingers were clutching at the collar of his scrubs so hard that his knuckles were white then his hands would be shaking too. He knew what was happening. It didn’t make sense however. He didn’t feel anything. 

He felt… nothing but his body was reacting in such a visceral way. 

The feeling of wanting to shake oneself by the shoulders until some sense was gained welled up strongly as he curled up even tighter than before. He wouldn’t even mind if his head was smacked into the wall a few times… No. He wanted his body just to stop. His implant took care of everything else. It was his treacherous body that didn’t get the memo that they were fine. Stupid visceral reactions.

Black spots would have danced in his vision if his eyes were open. He didn’t even know when his eyes had fallen closed. A buzz in his ear and along his skin made him curl up even farther into himself. Curling up like a kicked dog wasn’t good, it didn’t help with him taking in struggling breaths. Choking on the ones that he did manage to suck in. 

A touch to the shoulder was all it took to flinch away from the position, sucking in a huge breath of air like he had gotten punched which immediately turned into choking and coughing. Once more he bent over his knees, pressing his head harder into the carpet, his stomach heaving from the force of the coughs. He whimpers in between the gagging motions, glad that he hadn’t had his breakfast yet. 

Why did his body seem to hate him? It couldn’t just line up with how he actually felt instead of doing whatever it wanted. 

Tears dripped down his cheeks, startling him into sucking in another breath, this one resulting in a more positive outcome. Oh. He hadn’t cried in a long time. Then it was like a switch. 

Everything went back to the normal calm that he was used to feeling. The blanket that suppressed anything that he had ever felt before, just. like. normal. He takes a breath and it was still a little shaky before he slowly uncurls himself from the position that his body had forced itself into. His hands move down to rub at his aching knees. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, curled up as his body revolted against him. 

Wait. 

Ryan blinks before he brings his hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks that were still flowing when a hand catches his wrist. A small whimper escapes his throat as his eyes follow the hand, wrist, forearm, bicep, shoulder, neck, chin, eyes. Bright shining eyes that belonged to Maddox. David. He wets his lips, letting them part slightly as he stares at the other in shock. When did he get in? How much did he see?

His eyes dart around the room and land on Dr. Urvidian. _Oh_. Breathing out slightly, his eyes dart between the two familiar figures in his room. He goes his speak but a croak escapes him, his throat closing around the words that wished to be expelled. 

Then the silence of what had happened breaks and Urvidian is pushing himself up from the crouching position he was in to grab a bottle of water. It was gently pushed into his free hand, something that was unusual, the softness. A portable scanner was pressed against his temple, then the warm touch of fingers that placed it there retreats and he lets out a breath, his eyes closing. It has been a while since someone that wasn’t him did this. 

The grip around his wrist tightens for a moment which makes his eyes open once more and he meets David’s eyes. 

A small sad smile before the tears are wiped off of his cheeks softly by the other. Tears that still continue to fall over his cheeks. 

He gently detangles himself from the grip so he could open the water bottle that was slowly numbing his fingers before taking a sip. “Hi.” He rumbles out lowly, his voice was still rough from the past 15 minutes. All of the energy he had at the beginning of the day, which to be fair wasn’t very much, was all gone. His hands rest back in his lap and David’s touch is replaced around his wrist, almost as a comforting touch, more to David than Ryan but it was better than David leaving him reality.

The other had already dealt with his baggage concerning Ak- no. Another shaky breath and he looks up at Urvidian who was scanning over the padd, more than likely tracking his vitals. “I’m fine guys, really no need to make a big fuss out of it.” Two sets of eyes snap to him, one with concern and the other exasperation. The tight band that had settled over his chest constricting once more. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t sedate you.” Urvidian says, his eyes flicking down to the charts again before he shakes his head. “But I thought against it so I wouldn’t have to deal with you and your forehead as a patient. Doctors always make the worse patients.” He says with mirth in his eyes. 

Ryan rolls his eyes and pushes himself up to his feet, wobbling slightly where David reached out and steadied him. “There was no need to sedate me in the first place.”

A surprised noise came from David which drew Ryan’s attention. David was staring at him, his eyes wide. Oh yeah, it was the first time that David saw him like that. He gives the other a small smile. The small moment was broken when Urvidian cleared his throat, making Ryan turn to him sedately. The Chief Medical Officer sighs softly before he reaches out and takes the scanner from his temple. 

“I will leave you two alone for now but we will talk about this later Dr. Dalias.” He says dryly before tucking the padd under his arm. “Don’t think you can try to escape it either or I’ll send Nurse Johns after you with a hypo.” 

With that, Urvidian left with a swish of the main door. 

Ryan turned back to David before he lets out a sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the other toward him. The security officer sits and wraps his arms around Ryan before letting him go when the other starts squirming. 

“Sorry, I just. It’s a little too much for me right now, mon nounours.” He says softly placing his hand on David’s and gently wrapping it around his wrist once more. David lets out a noise. “I wish I could do something to comfort you Ry. Seeing you like that….” Ryan shakes his head and runs his thumb across the others wrist. 

He couldn’t offer any platitudes to David, just offer gently touches. “I can’t tell you that you’re not going to possibly ever see one of those again.” He curls his fingers around the others wrist before he pulls away gently, resting his hands in his lap. The next moment, his hands are rubbing up and down his thighs nervously. Morpheus meows and buts his thigh before climbing into his lap, replacing the spot where Ryan was rubbing for Morpheus’ back. The maine coon starts purring and kneading into his stomach softly. 

“Ryan, I don’t care if I see… whatever just happened again. I just want to make sure that you’re okay and that I can help somehow and even if leaving you alone-”

“No! No, I don’t want that David. I just…” He lets out a frustrated noise and he curls his fingers deeper into Morpheus’ fur before pulling them out and smoothing the fur down. “I just- fuck.” He whines softly and ducks his head. The words weren’t coming to him. 

David looks at him concerned and gently rests a hand between the doctor’s shoulder blades. “Okay, so you don’t want me to leave you alone.” He says softly before leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “What can I do to help? You’re obviously distressed. Maybe we can go down to the pool?” 

With a shake of his head, Ryan looks back at his… boyfriend. They really needed to talk about that. Later though. If David wasn’t here, he was pretty sure that he would fall back into the state that he was after his father’s… after his father’s death in the other timeline. He curls his fingers back into Morpheus’ fur, glad that the cat didn’t mind him using him as a stress ball. 

“No, I don’t want go to the pool. I don’t think it would be a good idea right now.” He says quietly, staring down at his lap that was full of cat. “I… I have to go to work anyway.” He deflects, gently scooping Morpheus into his arms and holds him close for a minute before placing him on the bed. 

Going through the motions of getting the cat hair off of his scrubs with a lint roller, he looks at David. “Maybe later tonight we can do something? Have some us time?” He offers with a small smile, feeling guilty that he was using work as an excuse to get away. Ryan looks away quickly to avoid the sad look that he knew would be in David’s eyes. How many times had he promised that to just get away from a conversation that he didn’t want to happen. 

A tough hand slides into his own and another under his chin gently tilting his head up. “Yeah that sounds like a grand idea.” David says, almost reluctant to let the other go to work after what he had saw. 

With a soft smile, Ryan leans up and captures David in a kiss, leaning against him for a moment before pulling away. “Okay.” He says softly, bringing the others hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I’ll comm you after I get done at the infirmary.” Another kiss before Ryan grabs the go bag that had cause all of this then makes his way out of the room. 

Quickly he pushes whatever he was feeling into a small little box in the corner of his mind, slowly feeling the ever-present calm fall like a blanket over him.

David sighs and looks down at Morpheus before running a hand down the cats back. “Your owner is so stubborn.” He says softly, shaking his head for a moment then leaves the room as well, making sure that Morpheus stayed on the bed as he left. 

Ryan makes his way down the hallway, his thoughts focused on the conversation that was due later tonight. He knew that he needed to give David some sort of explanation. It wasn’t fair that the other had to deal with so much of his baggage. 

Walking into the infirmary, he slides past Jane when she was busy staring down at the desk. He lets out a soft sigh and makes his way back to the small breakroom, putting his bag in the locker before closing it and resting his head against the cool metal. Pulling away, he turns to leave and almost jumps out of his skin when Urvidian was standing there. “Holy _shit_.” He breathes out, pressing a hand to his chest as he stares at the other. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Ryan says sharply, his voice jumping up an octave. 

“I was just making sure that you didn’t forget that we had a meeting and were planning on avoiding me until the end of your shift Dr. Dalias.” Urvidian responds blandly as he watches the younger doctor. Ryan flushes slightly and runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the curls slightly. 

“No, I wasn’t going to avoid you. I just was going on routine by now. Just muscle memory…” 

His eyes drop to the floor before he gets a tighter clamp on his emotions, shoving them away again as his heartbeat fell back into normal levels. “Sorry, yeah we can have that meeting now.” He smiles at the other, grabbing the padd and attaching the small med kit to his hip. 

Doctor Urvidian’s office was pretty bare, much like in the old universe except there was a few more pictures on the shelves that held medical texts. One was of a little Ryan, pink hair shining bright in the sun, perched atop of his father’s shoulders. His father held his mother close under his arm and Urvidian was standing beside them. Who knew who was behind the camera but they looked nice. Happy. 

Ryan sits down on the side where most patients would sit if there was something that needed to be discussed in the privacy of a closed door. Urvidian takes his own seat, sitting down and resting his hands on the desk. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, staring at each other until Ryan ducks his head, his fingers twisting together as he sits there. It almost felt like he was a child again who was in trouble with their parents or the principal. 

His fingers drum against his thighs, somehow wishing that Morpheus was here. A kind of weird energy runs through him and suddenly tapping his fingers wasn’t enough so he had to bounce his leg. God, he was a surgeon and he couldn’t even keep still when the other was looking at him like that. 

It took about a minute before he finally broke, looking up and staring at the other. “What.” He whines out as he locks eyes with Urvidian. “You’re the one who wanted to talk, what did you want to talk about?” With that, his hands were shoved under his thighs so he didn’t do anything crazy but his leg was still bouncing like it had a mile to run. 

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Urvidian says quietly, glancing away from Ryan. “I haven’t seen you like that before. Talk to me Dalias.”

He lets out a frustrated noise and closes his eyes tightly. “You’re not a therapist, you’re not my therapist. Why do you want to talk, when did you even care about what was going on with me?” He grinds out. With his eyes closed, he didn’t see the flinch that resulted from his words. 

“You just want to make sure that I can still do my rounds and I can! It’s not like one… episode is going to hurt me. I don’t care. I can do my work and I don’t have to sit here and listen to the pity that is pouring out of you. Poor little Ryan Dalias can’t even hold it together. Breaks down in the morning because of a fucking go bag and then just lives two inches to the left for the rest of the day and wont even let his boyfriend touch him!”

His chest is heaving by the time that he pauses for a breath. “I just want to have a normal life.” He keens out sift, behind over and resting his head on the edge of Urvidian’s desk. The other stares at him, not knowing what to do. 

Like a fish, Urvidian’s mouth opened before he closed it again. A small breath before he lets it almost imperceptibly. “Alright Dr. Dalias. Why don’t you compose yourself and then if you wish to do you rounds today, I wouldn’t mind as long as you weren’t putting yourself or others in danger.” His voice gets softer at the end. He watches Ryan for a second before he exits his office, closing the door softly behind him. 

Urvidian takes a breath and shakes his head before making his way up to the desk, glancing over the rounds that were set up today and with who was covering what. He makes a small hum before he switches the schedules just a little bit so that there would be less patients going to Ryan just to lighten his load; just make it easier on him. 

“How’s he doing…?” Jane says in a soft voice as she looks up from the book that she had smuggled into the infirmary when there was a little bit of down time. She closes the book, resting her hand on the title, covering it up. 

“I think he is doing as good as we all expect to be perfectly honest.” He lies as he glances up from the screen, his fingers swiping a few of the patients to his personal padd despite not staring down at it. 

A few minutes passed with Urvidian still staring at the charts in silence when Ryan steps out of the office, his head dipped down slightly. 

Ryan walks up to Urvidian, gently touching the elder doctor’s shoulder before removing his hand and shoving it into the pocket of his lab coat. “I’m sorry. What I said was out of line.” He says before he touches a hand to his med kit before grabbing the charts that were loaded on the padd for him. 

Shouldering his way into the first exam space, he shoves the padd into his pockets and closes the curtain before collapsing down into the seat. He turns around and he’s stunned for a moment. He blinks and stares at Levi. “Dr. Dalias, hello. Good Day.” And with that Ryan wants to push his face into the nearest pillow and scream. 

“Dr. Dalias I think I have…” Before Levi could finish, Ryan is standing up and shaking his head. “No, you don’t.” He says softly before grabbing a tricorder and scanning Levi then pairing it up to the padd. Glancing over the results, he shoves the padd at Levi. “Look everything is fine. Your cortisol levels are a bit high-” 

“Oh no… what is that?” 

“It’s your stress levels. There is nothing wrong with you, get out of the infirmary. Go back to Chez Levi, I’m sure there is something that you can be working on there.” He says firmly as he ushers the other out of the space with a heavy sigh. 

“Dr Dalias…” 

He shakes his head and looks at Levi. “I promise Levi. There’s nothing wrong with you today. You can come in tomorrow, when I’m feeling better. I’ll even give you ten minutes to be anxious about whatever illness you have that day. Just… not today please.” He says softly. 

A small hesitation before the deposed prince nods and leaves the area with “Nurse Johns!” 

Ryan rubs at his face before turning on the sanitation light, which douses the room in a soft pink. He leans against the wall, letting his head hit solidly against it, a dull thud ringing out. Without a second thought, he brings his head up and thunks it against the wall again. 

The rest of the day goes by pretty slow when the deposed prince wasn’t in and being unnecessarily anxious about whatever illness he thought he had. There was mostly just cleaning and straightening the medicine cabinet up. An occasional glance at the pain killers but he shakes his head violently when his eyes do stray over to the clear bottles that shine enticingly for just a moment before the want disappears. 

At the end of the day, Ryan sighs and pushes his way back into the staff roomer, opening up the locker and grabbing his bag. He glances around the empty room before he quickly strips out of his scrub top before pulling on his sweatshirt. As he was struggling to pull the collar over his head, he hears a wolf whistle. 

Flushing darkly, he yanks the sweatshirt over his head, catching in on his ears as he spins around and stares at the source of the whistle. “Jane.” He says as he looks at her confused, shoving his top into his go bag then forcefully shoving the med kit back into the locker. 

“I thought you were still working.” She shrugs slightly and makes her way to the coffee pot, filling up her mug. “I am, I’m working a double today, needed a refill.” She holds up the steaming cup before taking a sip from it, glancing at Ryan over the rim. 

He gives her a side glance before he rolls his eyes, she was giving him one of the soft looks. She was worried about him. Making sure his bag was firmly secured around his torso, he crosses his arms, tucking his hands under his armpits. Ryan mumbles a goodbye before he quickly leaves the infirmary; he doesn’t catch the soft look that Jane gives him. 

The halls of the station were huge. It was easy to get lost when one was new or when one wasn’t paying attention to where they were going. This is what happened to him. One moment he was wandering the halls outside of the infirmary and next he was in the abandoned cargo bay. 

It was like a punch to the gut. The band around his chest from earlier returned in full force and all he could do was stare. 

Too easy was it to imagine the Silent Storm filling up most of the cargo bay. Abandoned boxes lined the walls until one of them had a mesh of blankets and pillows; a blue infirmary blanket tucked in the inside corner of the box, hidden away from the others. 

His hands curl into fists and he doesn’t even notice that his fingernails were cutting into his skin until he feels the wetness against his fingertip. Brought out of the memories that had overcome him, he lets out a sigh then uncurls his fingers with a wince. Maybe it would be better off until he was in a better headspace; there were too many memories that were fresh today. 

The fingertips gently skim over the walls for a moment before he shakes his head and turns away from the cargo bay. If he got swept up in his memories and emotions right now then it was sure that David or Urvidian would find him down here and the whole cycle of concern and pity would start up again. 

He makes his way back to the entrance of the abandoned cargo bay before pressing his lips together. A few tears fall down his face as he turns the lights off then turns away. With a sniff, he drags his arms roughly across his cheeks to make any evidence. This universe is better. There is no reason why he should be mourning someone that he lost. 

It would be better. 

The halls were abnormally quiet as he made his way back to his room. What time was it? He frowns and taps his comm, the bracelet lighting up with the time. 19:39. Oh, how long had he spent wandering the halls of Eos 10? Was David looking for him? 

Something in his gut twists up at the thought of the worry in David’s eyes that he knew would be there. He swallows and pulls the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands. 

Biting his lip, he hurries back to his room. Halfway there, he runs into David. Literally. The other had been rushing down the hallway, a wild look in his eyes. Automatically, David wraps his arms around Ryan when they had collided. 

It took a moment before recognition lit up in David’s eyes as Ryan stares into the other’s eyes. “Hi...” Ryan starts quietly, a little sheepish that he had let the time get away from him and lead the other on a wild goose chase. 

“The interface told me that you were at the abandoned cargo bay.” David replies as he pulls back to get a good look at Ryan, his hands hovering over his arms. 

He shrugs in reply before he tucks himself against the others chest, wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah, I guess my feet just got away from me,” He says softly, closing his eyes when he feels David wraps his arms around his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t comm you…” 

“It’s okay Ry.” Standing like that for a few minutes, David slowly pulls away from his doctor. “Why don’t we get back to your room, you look dead on your feet.” Waiting for a nod, he leads them back to Ryan’s room. The door opens with the code that Ryan gave to him a few weeks ago. 

With a meow, Morpheus jumps from the bed and weaves his way between their legs. It makes Ryan giggle softly, leaning down and scooping the cat into his arms, meowing back at him softly. 

Twisting out of the hold that he was in, the cat jumps down from him and scampers off to the bathroom. He rolls his eyes and laces his fingers with David’s, frowning softly when he feels the other recoil slightly after their hands had connected. His hands are brought up and cupped by the callous fingers of the security officer. 

Ryan blinks as he stares at his hands. _Oh_. He had forgotten that those small cuts needed to be taken care of. Avoiding David’s questioning gaze, he guides the other into the bathroom where he sits down on the toilet. 

The same questioning gaze that had been on David’s face is met when Ryan takes the spare med kit out from the cabinet under the sink and presses it into the other’s hands. 

With a start, David swallows then leans down and gently kisses him. “Are you sure...?” He asks, searching for the answer in Ryan’s eyes. When he nods, the slow and gentle process of cleaning and wrapping the small cuts that littered his hands from his fingernails began. 

Each sharp sting that occurred as the alcohol pad was dragged across the cuts made sure that Ryan knew that he was in the present; here with David, not stuck in the past. He watches with interest as the other uses soft touches to clean then bandage his hands. The cuts would be gone in the morning once he went back to the infirmary but there was something soft about the way that David was paying attention to him. 

The whole process probably took less than five collective minutes, but the moment that they shared together was timeless. 

Once his hands were bandaged and soft kisses were placed to the back of them, he stands and wraps his arms around the other’s ribs. “Thank you.” He whispers, tucking his head against the others neck. 

There was a small shaking of David’s shoulders as he pulled Ryan close, the hurt that he felt when the other said that made him tighten his grip slightly to make sure that the other felt loved. “There’s no need to thank me dear. Nothing at all.” 

He shook his head sharply against the others neck. “No. No, there’s everything that I have to thank you for. Dealing with me this whole day, dealing with the baggage that I carry everywhere I go because of where I have been. It would have been so much easier on you if you had just dropped me off at the nearest person who would have taken me. 

“You didn’t have to take me in and treat me like something precious, something that needs to be taken care of. You’re special to me David, I don’t want you to feel like you’re a rebound or a replacement or something. You deserve something better than me, someone better than me.” 

David presses his lips together in concern and draws Ryan closer, resting his cheek on the other’s head. “Hey now. No talk like that. Everyone deserves to be treated right and like they’re the sun.” He slowly sways with the other in his arms. “And you’re perfect for me.”

Ryan stays silent for a few minutes before he leans up and kisses David gently. The kiss was soft and sweet, feelings of fondness and care pushed through. With his eyes fluttering closed at the first contact, he gently wraps his arms around David’s neck, pressing close to him. Large hands rested on his hips as the kisses slowly started getting more intense. 

After a minute, he pulls away and rests his head on David’s chest. “Would you be more comfortable laying down?” He asks, almost quiet enough not to be heard as he looks up. The other kisses him softly before nodding and they climb into the bed. 

David curls around Ryan, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to him. Ryan lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes, resting his arm over the others and lacing their fingers together. He runs his thumb gently over the rough skin. 

“What are we?” He asks quietly, not wanting to break the moment. 

Behind him, David hesitates for a moment before he presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, tightening his grip for a second before releasing it. “I don’t care what we are if it means that I get to hold you like this.” He says softly. 

A small smile forms on his face before Ryan tips his head back and looks at the other. “I wouldn’t mind if we were boyfriends or partners, whatever you prefer mon nounours, je t’aime.”

“Boyfriends it is, I love you too Ry.” The other replies with a big smile on his face, gently pressing a kiss to Ryan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations  
> \- Mon Nounours: my teddy bear  
> \- Je t'aime - I love you


End file.
